Herp-A-Derp The Movie 5: The Origin of Herp-A-Derp Megaman
'''The Origin of Herp-A-Derp Megaman '''is the title of the upcoming season 5 movie of Herp-A-Derp 101. It has been confirmed by both SBF31 and Thunderzap7 to be the finale of the series. Plot After losing his memory before the show began, Herp-A-Derp Megaman is told the origin of his childhood and early life, his battles on his home planet, and how he got on the show. Meanwhile Winnie the Pooh searches for his long lost master and tells his origin of how he fell to the dark side. Cast *Herp-A-Derp (confirmed) *Mario (confirmed) *Luigi (confirmed) *Herp-A-Derp Stuntman (confirmed, voice only) *Proto Man (confirmed, voice only) *Woody (confirmed) *Stewie (confirmed) *General Grievous (confirmed) *Princess Leia (confirmed) *King Han Solo/Han Solo Prime (confirmed) *Queen Padme Amidala (confirmed) *Winnie the Pooh (confirmed) *Bowser (confirmed) *Piglet (confirmed) *SpongeBob (confirmed) *Iron Man (confirmed) *Hulk (confirmed) *Captain America (confirmed) *Thor (confirmed) *Hawkeye (confirmed) *Darth Sidious (confirmed) *Batman (may appear) Trailers The Teaser Trailer of the movie debuted on July 12th, 2012. You can view it here. Trivia *The official theme song of this movie is "Let's Groove" by Earth Wind and Fire. *The song used in the teaser trailer of the movie is "Padme's Ruminations" by John Williams. *This will be the 1st movie in the series to actually be like an actual movie, being one part, and being longer than the others. *This is the 1st time Winnie's master will be mentioned in the series, *This movie will reveal the events of Herp-A-Derp's childhood, how he got the blue armor, his past relationships, his home planet, and his parents. *This movie will debut a new antagonist in General Grevious, which was Herp-A-Derp's nemesis while on his home planet. *The origins of Herp-A-Derp, Mario, Luigi,and Winnie will be told in this movie. However, Herp-A-Derp's will take up most of the movie, while the other 3 will be shorter. *To go along with the movie, SBF31 is writing the origins to the other Herp-A-Derp characters. *The teaser trailer of the movie reveals that Herp-A-Derp was once a hero on his main planet, and that General Grevious will be the main antagonist of the movie. *The teaser poster reveals Herp-A-Derp's girlfriend was Princess Leia, who was killed by Grevious. It was originally supposed to be Princess Jasmine, but the figure was sold. *Herp-A-Derp will receive a new model in this movie to represent his younger self. This has been revealed to be Shadow Man's model from the original MegaMan games. *This could be the series finale of Herp-A-Derp 101 if Thunder does not want to continue the show, and SBF will just work on Epic Mario, and the mini series's. As of December 2012, this will be the series finale of Herp-A-Derp 101 when it is made. *This will mark the 1st appearance of Bowser in the series (who will be the main antagonist of Epic Mario) as he will appear during Mario & Luigi's origin, and may be Winnie's Master. *The 2nd teaser poster shows Iron Man on it, which confirms his appearance in the movie.